Malos Entendidos
by Pyb World
Summary: No quería creérselo, no podía creérselo. Amarla no fue suficiente para que se quedara. Siempre lo dejaría, no le importaba romperle el corazón una y otra vez. Él solo tenía que aguantar las lágrimas y afrontarlo.


**Disclaimer:** Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, la película y todo lo demás es propiedad de Tim Burton y Caroll Lewis.

* * *

**Malos Entendidos**

* * *

Tarrant caminó por el escabroso camino en dirección a su casa. Sus ojos eran prácticamente amarillos, debido a lo que le había sacado a la Reina Mirana, o más bien dicho a ella se le había salido por hablar de más. Pero al saber esa información lo que más le molestó es que Alice no le hubiera contado nada de lo que pensaba hacer. Obviamente él estaba en contra de lo que ella deseaba, porque simplemente no le gustaba la idea de perderla más pronto.

Al llegar a la casa golpeó estridentemente.

No obtuvo respuesta.

—¡Alice! —gritó encolerizado.

Las manos le temblaban.

¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes de que ella estaba metida en eso? Era el Campeón de Submundo… que estúpido y poco inteligente había sido no pensar en esa posibilidad. Pero ahora lo tenía en cuenta, por lo que arreglaría los problemas hablando con Alice.

La puerta se abrió y Tarrant pudo ver a Alice, con un vestido que él había confeccionado, de color blanco con negro. Estaba completamente despeinada, por lo que el Sombrerero sospechó que acababa de despertarla. Ella se frotó los ojos y lo miró con dulzura. Una sonrisa contagiosa en su rostro, que casi hizo vacilar a Tarrant, pero se mantuvo firme en frente de la puerta con su expresión enojada. Sus ojos plenamente amarillos por el caso.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó ella con inocencia.

Tarrant la empujó con suavidad a la casa y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas. No sabía que estar más, enojado o triste. Pero las dos juntas estaban ya haciendo efecto en él un sentimiento que juró jamás volver a sentir si pasaba de nuevo. Miró a Alice, los ojos de él cambiando de color a un gris azulado que llamó la atención de ella.

Suspiró.

—Lo sabes —no era una pregunta.

—Sí.

Ella frunció el ceño. Estaba triste y eso no le agradó. Había venido a hablar con ella para que no saliera de Submundo, pero viendo cómo estaban las cosas no tenía otra que dejara ir para siempre a pesar de que ella le había prometido nunca más dejarlo solo. Bueno, al parecer no se iba a poder cumplir tal promesa. No viéndola sufrir así, ella era quien menos debía de sufrir

—Me hubieras dicho —dijo Tarrant luego de unos segundos de silencio. Se sentó en un sillón y ella junto a él—. Así… no sé…. yo —la voz le temblaba. Eso no era buena señal si quería estar firme frente a Alice. Suspiró y se tapó la cara con las manos—. ¿Por qué no me dijiste?

Alice posó la mano en su hombro.

—Era una sorpresa —explicó. Ella estaba triste, él pudo notarlo a pesar de no estarla viendo—. Creí que te gustaría —agregó.

Tarrant la miró, sus ojos ahora más grises que azules. ¿Por qué tenía que amarla tanto? Era doloroso amarla de esa manera y saber, que a pesar de todas las cosas que hicieron juntos, ella no lo amase de la misma forma a pesar de haberlo confirmado con palabras. Al parecer se había aburrido y ahora volvería a su aventura en el otro mundo. Lo que era raro ya que no era propio de Alice romper una promesa, pero en verdad qué importaba ahora si ya lo había hecho.

Si la herida estaba abierta.

—No me gusta que me dejes —dijo triste.

Alice abrió los ojos como platos y trató de articular algo, pero las palabras se le iban de la boca. Parecía un pez. Pero luego la tristeza y el dolor hicieron efecto en ella. Le dolió que él pensara de ese modo de ella, puesto que creyó que Tarrant la conocía, pero por como estaban las cosas ella creyó mal. No la conocía y vivía diariamente con ese miedo de que ella lo dejara. Todo estaba claro ahora.

—No puedo creer que tú… —ella se detuvo abruptamente. Negó con la cabeza y parpadeó varias veces, tratando de retener las lágrimas. Algo que no logró ya que estas igualmente empezaron a caer lentamente.

Tarrant se alarmó y trató de limpiar las lágrimas de sus mejillas, pero ella se apartó, como si su contacto le quemara.

—Alice.

—¡No! —gritó ella poniéndose de pie. Negaba con la cabeza mientras caminaba de un lado a otro—. No entendía, ¡pero ahora sí! —paró de moverse y lo miró con dolor en sus ojos cafés—. Tú, tú crees que te iba a deja ¿No es así? —él iba contestar pero Alice habló primero— ¡No puedo creerlo!... Te dije que no me iría —las lágrimas se intensificaron— ¿En qué estabas pensando? ¿Crees que no te amo?

—Alice…

—¡Escúchame! —estaba histérica, como si algo se estuviera quemando. Se acercó unos pasos a Tarrant—. No me voy, jamás te dejaría. Te amo y estoy esperando un bebé, un pequeño nuestro… Me duele que pienses así de mí —y sin poder aguantar más, se sentó en el sillón y sollozó—. No sé qué te hice para que pensaras de tal forma.

Ahora el Sombrerero no podía sentirse más culpable. Había hecho mal en pensar así de ella. Cuan arrepentido estaba… y la causa de que ella llorara era suya, completa y plenamente suya. De nadie más. La abrazó sintiendo el temblar de ese pequeño cuerpo pálido en sus brazos. Acarició su espada y ella apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de él.

Se odió por eso por hacerle eso.

—Si quieres no voy —dijo después de aminorar su llanto.

Tarrant sonrió.

—No es necesario. Ve —dijo ahora acariciando sus dorados cabellos de la nuca—. Te esperaré.

Alice lo miró a los ojos y le dio su más dulce sonrisa para que él fuera feliz. Se había dado cuenta de su dolor antes, pero estaba tan enojada que no hizo nada por detener su sufrimiento. Pero ahora… ahora haría cualquier cosa por aliviarlo.

—Tonto, Sombrerero, mi idea siempre fue ir contigo a conocer mi familia. Quería que ellos… —calló de golpe mientras la sonrisa en su rostro desaparecía momentáneamente.

El Sombrerero vio su reacción.

—¿Pasa algo?

Ella no dijo nada en absoluto. En su cara poco a poco se fue formando una sonrisa que llegó a ser más grande que la de Gato de Cheshire. Tomó la mano del Sombrerero y la posicionó sobre su vientre. Él no supo qué pasaba hasta que sintió un movimiento, que aunque era pequeño y apenas notable, hizo que una inmensa felicidad lo envolviera repentinamente haciendo que tuviera ganas de bailar un Futterwacken. Sin decir nada, tomó la cara de su esposa y la besó lentamente en los labios.

Fue dulce, con un raro sabor a té.

* * *

_¿Comentarios?_


End file.
